The Rolling Girl
by TheCandyChild
Summary: Miku Hatsune's always been lonely. Well, not so much when Len Kagamine popped in. Miku knows that she should just push him away for his sake, yet she can't bring herself to do it. Perhaps it's because he's the best thing that happened to her. However, life begins to get more complicated for her when she peels away his secrets and learns that things she didn't believe in are real.
1. Chapter 1

-Miku-

"Failed again," I muttered, looking down at my test, which had a big, fat F on it. I clenched my jaw. I'll definitely get an earful from my parents. Because they expected me to have straight A's, pass all tests. They say that I needed to try my hardest, but what's really insulting is that I _am_. I'm doing the best I can, and yet, it still wasn't enough for them. The bell rang, and the teacher dismissed us from class. I wasn't sure if I should be glad that it was the last class of the day or not, since I'd have to go home to my parents and tell them about the failing grade I'd received on my math test. Still, nonetheless, I stuffed the paper in my backpack, swung it over my shoulder, and began my journey home.

"Hey, _freak,"_ An all too familiar voiced sneered. I gave a small sigh and turned around to find Tei behind me. Her long white hair was up in a ponytail and her red eyes seemed to glow maliciously at me. "Did you fail the test _again?_ Well, of course you did! You're a failure!" She giggled. I said nothing; talking back makes it worse. They'll just keep harassing you more frequently if you talk back.

"Aw. Cat got your tongue?" She asked, shoving me. I stumbled, but regained my balance, and stared at my sneakers. I knew that I should be walking away, or even fighting back. But I knew I was no match with Tei. "Hey, why is your hair so _ugly?_ It's so long and probably full of tangles! And it's such a strange color. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if it was fake!" She said, pulling on my pigtail. Hard. I hissed in pain, and she just laughed.

"Does that hurt?" She giggled. I stared at her, feeling a very strong urge to bash her face into my knee. "Well? Aren't you gonna talk, bitch?"

"I..." I muttered under my breath, "...fuck you." I said, under my breath. She growled, and she narrowed her blood red eyes into a seething, malicious glare. She punched me in the stomach, and I was sent flying into a wall. Now, if you're wondering how she could do that, and how I didn't get seriously injured, the high school I'm attending, Crypton high, isn't any normal high school. People with powers of some sort came here, usually bearing only one or two well-known powers, like super strength, speed, etc. However, not everyone had powers. Some people just possessed a natural talent for something, but didn't have any supernatural abilities. Only about a quarter of the school's population had powers.

Tei had super hearing and strength, and I could talk to animals and could heal life-threatening injuries. Not very threatening. I curled up into a small ball as soon as I hit the floor. She snickered. "You're so weak. You've _always_ been so weak. Look at me when I'm talking!" She yelled, yanking my hair. She grabbed my arm and pulled me up, and raised her hand.

"Scum like you don't belong on the Earth. You should go die and make everyone happy," She snarled. I flinched. I supposed that she was right. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact of the slap.

"Oi! The fuck is goin' on here?" A male voice yelled. There was the sound of something that sounded at least halfway empty hitting flesh, and a disgusted gasp from Tei. I was pretty sure that I felt something wet splatter on my face when I heard something hit her, too.

"Wha- ew! Ugh! Damn it," She snarled, shoving me back down. I heard the sound of retreating footsteps, then someone else approaching me. Someone tapped my shoulder gently.

"Hey, you alright?" The mystery person asked. I opened my eyes a bit. The first thing that I saw was a pair of black sneakers and jeans. I slowly looked up. A boy was standing, looking down at me. His messy blonde hair, seemingly spun from rays of sunshine itself, was kept back in a ponytail, and he studied me with curious and concerned eyes. The thing was, they were the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. It looked like it was changing colors constantly. One second they were sapphire blue, then the next they were lime green. _Pretty_ , I thought dumbly.

"Oh. Wow. You're beautiful." He said. I blushed.

"I'm…not. Um, thanks for interfering." I mumbled. He blinked, and he scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously, his cheeks dusted with pink.

"Ah, I said that out loud, didn't I...oh well." He said. "And don't bring yourself down like that. Also, no problem!" He chirped. He extended his hand, smiling warmly. "I'm Len Kagamine. Er, I don't have any super powers like some of the kids around here, if you're wondering. I probably just got in here because of my singing or something." I stared at his hand blankly, then took it and he pulled me back up. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't suspicious. I've never seen this guy around school before, because surely, I'd remember somebody this good-looking. And why was he being so nice to me? _He must be a new student or something_ , I decided, _nobody would be this nice to me unless they were new and ignorant of how this god forsaken school works_.

"O-Oh. I'm Miku H-Hatsune. Nice to meet you." I said. There was a slight breeze, and I shivered. Len seemed to notice this. He took his jacket off then draped it around my shoulders. The jacket was pretty warm, and I looked up at him. He had a long sleeve white shirt on.

"You still cold?" He asked. I looked down.

"No. Thank you." I mumbled. He grinned.

"No problem!" He said.

"Um, I think I heard something hit Tei...what was it?" I asked. He chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, um, I was drinking a soda and, I dunno, I think it was kind of an impulsive, spur of the moment decision but I just threw it at her, and..." He looked down at a Coke bottle on the floor. The brown liquid was slowly pouring out of the can, creating a small river of soda running down the concrete. "...yeah." He finished awkwardly. His phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Hello?" He said, pausing. There was a annoyed look in his eye, but that quickly went away. "Yeah, sorry. I know. Mm-hmm. Uh, I dunno, go to the store? I'm not your loyal servant, Rin. Ah! You wouldn't dare! Jeez, fine. Okay. Bye." He said, and he hung up. He smiled at me apologetically.

"I'd ask to walk you home, but I need to run. So sorry. Can I borrow your phone for a sec?" He asked. I nodded, and gave him my phone, which had a leek-themed phone case. He did a few things, then handed it back to me.

"If you need to talk or anything, I put my number in there. Okay? Bye!" He said, and he began sprint off. I felt more than a little confused at this. Why would he put his number in some random girl's phone? He didn't even know me as far as I was concerned, so why was he being so kind? Was it all a trap?

"What about your jacket?" He turned around, and grinned.

"You can keep it!" He told me. "Anyways, cya tomorrow!" With that, he waved, turned around, and ran around the corner and disappeared. I blinked, standing there for a bit.

What was this strange feeling? Again, I didn't even know this 'Len' guy, and yet I already felt fond of him. _No,_ I thought. _Don't get attached. Rolling girls don't get to have friends._ I sighed, and began to walk to my home. I pulled Len's coat tighter around me, biting the inside of my cheek. Did I really want to blow this? I mean, this having-a-friend thing already seemed pretty nice, even if all he did was give me a coat and prevent me from getting hurt.

 _Maybe, just this once, I can make an exception…_

 **How was the first chapter? Not great, I know, but it'll hopefully get better and a lot more interesting. Reviews are seriously, greatly appreciated, so make sure you leave one if you enjoyed the chapter by far, and I'll see you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Miku**_

I sighed exhaustedly as I locked my bedroom door shut and collapsed in my bed. After about an hour of lectures, I was finally allowed to go back to my room. I hugged a pillow to my chest as my thoughts drifted back to a certain blonde haired boy I met earlier today. I sighed as I unlocked my phone and scrolled through my contacts list until I found a new name in the list. The name was, _Len Kagamine_ with several smiley emojis next to it. I scoffed slightly- I was actually considering texting him. I was bored and what harm could it do to just simply start a small conversation? _A lot of damage_ , a voice said in the back of my mind. I ignored it. That's what I usually did, anyways.

 _ **Hey. I'm not sure if you remember me, but you gave me your number and I'm bored and have nothing else to do.**_ _I_ texted. Almost immediately, my phone buzzed, signaling that I got a new text.

 _Hi! You're Miku, right?_

 _ **Yep.**_

 _Cool. I'm surprised you actually texted me. This must be the first time a pretty girl's texted me back ;)_

 _ **Oh, stop it, you. I'm blushing. Wyd?**_

 _Trying to keep my idiot sister away from me, wbu?_

 _ **Other than texting you? Well, nothing other than converting oxygen into carbon dioxide and breathing said carbon dioxide out.**_

 _Oh? I see we have a science nerd over here ;)_

 _ **Pfft. Yes, I'm so smart in science that I have a C.**_

 _Well a C isn't that bad, right?_

 _ **According to my parents, yeah. They treat it like it's a god damn F.**_

 _But doesn't F stand for 'Fantastic'?_

 _ **Uh…I think you've got the wrong idea there, Len.**_

 _Oh. It doesn't?_

 _ **Not at all.**_

 _Flawless?_

 _ **Not even close.**_

 _What about fabulous?_

 _ **Keep tryin'.**_

 _Fresh?_

 _ **The hell's 'fresh'?**_

 _Y'know. It means 'cool' and stuff. Jeez, Miku, don't you know anything about slang ;)_

 _ **Not if it's from 20 years ago, old man.**_

 _Ouch. My heart :'(_

 _Hm…I think I know what 'F' stands for now…_

 _ **Yeah?**_

 _Fantabulous!_ I snorted, which was immediately replaced by a small giggle, then I stopped abruptly, slightly horrified. I don't giggle. I snort sometimes, yes, but I don't giggle like a schoolgirl. God, what's wrong with me today?

 _ **Hey do you hear that?**_

 _ **It's the 80's calling. They want their vocabulary back.**_

 _Tough luck, I'm keepin' their awesome, bad to the bone vocab ;)_ I snickered softly at our little conversation. It was strange to be communicating with someone that I barely knew and actually find the conversation pleasant. _You don't deserve this_ , A voice whispered inside of my head. I flinched slightly. I knew I didn't deserve this. But it won't be long before Len eventually forgets about me and moves on, so it was okay just to enjoy this moment for now, right?

 _ **You use so many winky faces I'm not sure you fully know what it means.**_

 _Eh? I dunno what you're talking about ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) I hardly use winky faces ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)_

 _hey girl wanna see my gigantic otn_

 _ifyaknowhatimean ;)_ The text took me by surprise, and it took me a minute to process it. When I did, I felt the heat rush to my face immediately. He couldn't have meant that. He probably thought 'OTN' meant something else, knowing the cinnamon roll he was.

 _ **Pardon?**_ A full minute passed without a reply, then finally, I felt the phone buzz in my hand.

 _sis hijauckd phobe srry_

 _ **Your sister hijacked your phone ?**_ I assumed that's what he meant, anyways, considering the text wasn't spelled at all correctly like how Len usually texted. After about two minutes, I received another text. Except, this one was a video. I tapped on the video curiously.

It looked like the person holding the camera was wrestling or something with another person. "Give it back, you lil' orange bitch!" I heard someone grunt. It was Len, I realized. Another person, a female, replied immediately.

"Fuck off, banana boy-toy! You can never win against me and you god damn know it! Now, if you would just invite your girlfriend over-"

"Oh my Jesus, no! I told you she's not my- _oh my fucking god_. Shit, _shit_ , fuck, fuckity fuck fuck, son of a whore bastard!" There was a loud _thump_ and more colorful language from Len. The person holding the camera picked it up and I could see that they were in a room, sitting on a bed with pristine white sheets. The person, I assumed that it was the girl, looked over the edge of the bed, making sure that the camera got a clear shot of the scene. On the floor, tangled in a black blanket, was Len. His hair was out of the ponytail I saw him today, his blonde locks down and wild. I'll admit that he did look nice with his hair down. He rolled around for a minute, mumbling several curses before he caught sight of the camera, his blue eyes seemingly piercing through the camera itself and look right at me.

"…You're recording this, aren't you?" He finally said with a defeat sigh. The girl giggled.

"Yep~" She chirped. "If I were you, I'd invite your girlfriend over. After all, I want to meet the girl that you've been talking about." Len's face became crimson and he opened his mouth, most likely to protest, but that's where the video ended. I raised my eyebrows. He talked about me?

 _Don't watch that._

' _ **Fraid it's too late. Who knew you had such a colorful vocabulary?**_

 _Well, I had a terrifying experience, okay? Trapped by that blanket and falling off my bed, my life flashed before my eyes. I'm pretty sure I saw a bright light at the end of a tunnel…_

 _ **Can't say I blame you for freaking out; falling off of beds are terrifying.**_

 _ **So. That girl was your sister?**_

 _Yeah, that was Rin._

 _ **Mm, I see. What was that about inviting me over?**_ A minute passed before I got the reply from him.

 _She wants you to come over for dinner. She's been nagging me ever since I got home. I told her to screw off and she tried taking matters in her own hands._

 _ **But what if I accepted your offer to come for dinner?**_

 _Eh?!_

 _But you've only met me today. I could be some creepy-ass psycho kidnapper pedophile for all you know!_

 _ **You can't accuse yourself of pedophilia toward me if you're my age, idiot…**_

 _I don't even know how old you are. I'm 16._

 _ **So am I. So, I'm bored out of my mind with nothing to do. If you invited me, I would've accepted.**_ I didn't know if I'd be able to come since I didn't ask my parents, but I was feeling rebellious today for no apparent reason. If they said no, I'd probably just sneak out anyways. It wasn't a good idea, but I didn't really care.

 _Really?_

 _ **Yep.**_

 _Well. In that case, would you like to come over for dinner?_

 _ **I'd love to.**_

* * *

"What're you all dressed up for?" My mother asked, studying me with her cold, intelligent green eyes. Her teal hair was up in a messy bun, and a few wavy locks framed her face. Meanwhile, I wore a simple white blouse, black leggings, and a pair of sneakers. I took my hair out of the twintails I usually wore and left it down. It wasn't dressy, but compared to what I usually wore, it was strange.

My father looked up from the newspaper. His dark blue hair was slicked back as usual, a few strands sticking out and resting on his pale forehead. His light blue eyes shone with its usual superiority and _I'm-better-than-you_ gleam. "I'm going to a friend's." I said, simply. My father scoffed.

"You should be studying. You need to get that math grade up." I scowled. There they go again. All they cared about was grades. Because when I grew up, I had to be a doctor. A lawyer. Dentist, maybe. They didn't give a damn about my happiness. They only gave a damn about the money I'd rake in and about bragging rights.

"But I have a B," I replied. My mother rolled her eyes.

"Not good enough," She said coolly. "The road to success is getting A's. You know that very well, Miku. Having B's won't do." I sighed agitatedly.

"Yeah, okay, fine." I said as I made my way to the front door. But they weren't finished talking.

"When I was only 12, I was getting straight A's. If I can do it when I was in 7th grade, you can do it while you're in the 11th grad-" I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me, scowling. I always hated it when they compared me to them. As soon as I turned around, however, the first thing I saw was a pair of green eyes. I jumped, then sighed.

"Did I scare you?" Len asked, a devilish grin present on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"No. I was just startled, is all." I excused. He chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Miku." He said as we began walking. I snuck at a glance at him. He didn't change his clothes at all, although when I first saw him, I remember his eyes being the color of the sky. Now, however, they were emerald green.

"Y'know," I said, for the sake of conversation. "It's hard to believe that you have a potty mouth, with that face of yours." I chuckled.

"Oh, really? What's wrong with my face?" He gave me a side grin. "Is it too fantabulous for people to believe that I have a potty mouth?" I laughed.

"Believe what you want," I said. "I dunno, you just look…like the golden child of the family or something." Len rolled his eyes.

"You'd be surprised how much I get that." He said. "And I'm not that much of a potty mouth! I only curse that much when I'm hurt, scared, or surprised. Which is quite often, I guess…" He said thoughtfully. My lips tugged upward into a small smile.

"So did you just transfer to Crypton high? I've never seen you around before." He shook his head.

"Nah, I've been here for nearly 11 years. The school's pretty freakin' big, too, so I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't seen me around." He replied, kicking a rock on the sidewalk. I watched as it tumbled into the road.

"Although now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure I've heard your name come up in a few conversations I overhear. Most of it was praise from chicks." I said. I did recall crying alone in a bathroom stall once and listening to a group of girl's conversation. I was too afraid to come out, so I just stayed there until they left. They were mostly talking about clothes and boys. I didn't remember their exact words, but I do remember them fangirling over some guy named 'Len'. "It appears that you're popular with the girls." Len chuckled.

"That's surprising," He said, flashing me a crooked grin. "I don't think I'm all that great at flirting." I rolled my eyes, scoffing.

"Yeah? With all those winky faces and overall...teasing-ness and flattery and such, it seemed like you knew what you were doing." I chuckled. He looked ready to protest.

"Well, I mean-" He cut himself off, squinting slightly. "…I guess I do act a little playful with girls…maybe a little too much…which would explain all those letters I get…" He muttered, a look of realization coming across his face, making me laugh.

"You get letters?" I cackled. "Maybe it's because the girls really want your…" I paused to look at him and give him a wide grin. "…gigantic OTN?" I broke into another round of laughter as his face turned as red as a tomato. _When was the last time I laughed like this_?

"I-I told you that wa-was R-Rin!" He stammered, the tips of his ears going red as he looked away from me, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, sure it was," I snickered, earning an embarrassed huff from Len. He crossed his arms and looked away, although I could still see that the tips of his ears were still as red as a strawberry. I was about to open my mouth to tease him further, but that was when we spoke.

"So. Um. We're here." He said, the red in his face gradually fading away, although his cheeks were still dusted with pink. I noticed that we stopped and were standing in front of a house. The house was two stories and painted white and has lush, green, healthy-looking grass and plants. By the door was a small patio-like area with a wooden bench-swing. Several windchimes hung on the small patio-like area and we walked up the stone path to the door. I glanced at the colorful garden of flowers as we walked past, marveling at the beauty of it. Len stopped in front of the door and got his keys out. He gave me a small smile.

"It's not too late to back out. You really don't have to eat with us." He said, almost hopefully. I frowned, crossing my arms.

"Do you not want me to?" I asked. He blinked, then rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

"It's just that- my family, they're very, um- I'm not sure if you'd want to meet them." He explained. I was still confused as to why he didn't want me to meet them- perhaps he was embarrassed by them? Most people are embarrassed by their parents when bringing someone over, at least. _What are you doing here, Miku?_ That little annoying voice whispered. _He'll just leave you like everything else you've loved, so what are you doing here, you stupid girl?_

 _Fuck you, internal voice,_ I thought. _It's not like this is going to evolve into anything else. I'll enjoy it while I can and he'll break things off. Eventually._ The fact that I was having an internal conversation with myself was more than a bit strange, I'll admit, but I eventually got used to it. I wonder if I have some kind of disorder. "No, I'll stay." I told him confidently. Len gave me another small smile as he put the key in the lock.

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you, though. My family's a bit…ah… _unique_." And with that, he opened the door.

 **So how do you think Len's family will be? Crazy? Energetic? Assholes? Strange?  
** **What do you predict will happen in the next chapter? Reviews are hugely, greatly appreciated!  
Until next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miku**  
As soon as I was walked into the Kagamine household, a Golden Retriever nearly tackled me. "Whoa!" I yelped as I regained my balance.

"Whoa! Lily!" Len scolded, giving the dog a stare. The dog, Lily, stopped trying to jump all over me immediately, and instead settled for going for _him_. Len chuckled as Lily jumped on him, sniffing and licking him. Len scratched her behind the ears affectionately and Lily stopped jumping to look at me. The dog looked up at me with large eyes.

 _Finally! Daddy Len brought home a girl!_ The dog said. Of course, I was the only one who can hear her. I smiled and pet Lily.

 _Say, did daddy Len tell you his secret?_ The dog asked. I blinked, and frowned. Secret? I was positive Len didn't have any powers.

 _Secret? What secret? Can you tell me?_ I asked. Lily whimpered.

 _I wish I could, pretty lady, but I cannot! I don't know daddy's secret. I just heard mommy Rin blackmail him, threatening to tell everyone of his secret once in a while. Daddy Len would turn all white and frantically do whatever mommy Rin wanted, no matter how ridiculous._ Mommy Rin? I recalled Len calling the girl taking a video on his phone Rin. Maybe that was her? But why would she blackmail him? That seemed like a dick move. And what was this secret?

"You okay?" Len asked, touching my arm. I looked back at him, smiling.

"Yeah, just thinking." I said. Len nodded.

"Okay," He said, cautiously. "I guess I'll introduce you to my family." He looked over at a woman who was on the computer. She had long, blonde hair and wore thin framed glasses. Her mouth was set in a frown, and she had expectant blue eyes. She looked up.

"Uh...mom, this is Miku." Len said, awkwardly. Mrs. Kagamine sniffed in disdain.

"Hmph. You brought home a girl?" She asked, squinting at me. I squirmed a little under her intense gaze.

"Well, yeah." He said. She snorted.

"Boy, you haven't got time for-" She cut herself off with a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Whatever. Just go away and do whatever, I'm trying to work."

"Alright…what's for dinner?"

"Food."

"Well I know that but what kind of-"

"The edible kind." Len sighed. "Now go run off and show your father why you've been so worked up today. I'm sure he'll lecture you later." Len nodded.

"Okay, then," He mumbled. He took my hand and led me to another room, but as we were leaving, I could've sworn I heard her mumble something along the lines of, "How pathetic. Terrible taste in women." In the other room, there was a man with dirty blonde hair that went up to his shoulders, which was in a ponytail like Len's, and he had cool, confident forest green eyes. He was sitting down on the couch and watching a football game on the TV. He looked up at his, raising his eyebrows. His face broke into a grin, and he stood up, then clapped Len on the back.

"Ah! Finally getting yourself laid, eh?" He said approvingly. Len turned bright red.

"N-No, Miku's just a f-friend..." He stuttered. Len's father sighed.

"Jeez, you're never gonna get a girlfriend, huh?" He sighed, obvious disdain in his voice. "As expected _._ " He sat back down. I looked at Len. Jeez, it seemed like his family enjoyed attacking him. Len didn't seem fazed at all.

"All right, pops," Len said. "Guess you'll have to leave it Rin to bear you grandchildren, then." He said. With that, he walked out of the room, me following behind him.

"Hey, Len?" I said. "You okay? Is your family usually this...hostile?" I asked. He stopped, then turned around. He was smiling, as usual. He ruffled my hair.

"Ah, they're just kiddin' around," He said. "There's no problem. They're like this when there's guests." I frowned, but nodded.

"O-Okay. Who's Rin?" Len's usual happy smile faltered for a moment, but it was so fast, I was sure I was seeing things.

"Ah, her?" He said. "She's my twin. Um, I guess I should introduce you guys. She should be in her room." He said, cautiously walking up the stairs. I followed behind him. He knocked on a door, and it opened. A girl who looked exactly like a female version of Len, only with solid cerulean blue eyes filled with irritation, opened the door.

"What do you want, banana hea- oh, hi!" She gushed, shaking my hand.

"I'm Rin, Len's sister!" She said. She blinked, and tilted her head. "Who are you?"

"I'm M-Miku, the girl Len invited over." She blinked, then her eyes slowly filled with recognition and, dare I say it, disgust.

"Oh." She said flatly, disdain creeping into her voice as she studied me, obviously displeased. "...Miku Hatsune."

"That's her name, yes." Len said, his grip on my hand tightening ever so slightly. I took it as a comforting gesture and slightly squeezed back as well. I could've sworn that I saw the corners of Len's mouth turn up slightly.

"I thought that it would've been some nice pretty girl and not…her." She eyed my, frowning. She glared at Len. "But _nooo._ _You just have bad taste in girls. And judgement. And everything in general_!" With that harsh statement, she slammed the door. I felt a twinge of anger at this. Len's family were douchebags. How _dare_ they treat him like this! Len sighed.

"Ah, jeez, I'm so sorry..." He said. "You don't need to stay if you don't want to." I smiled, and opened my mouth to say something, when my phone rang.

"A-Ah, sorry," I said, answering the call. "Hello?"

"Miku!" My mother's snapped. "Come home this instant! Your father and I decided that we want you to stay home and study! Friends will just distract you." I blinked, and sighed, agitated.

"But, mom, I'm already over-"

"Too bad! Come home this instant!"

"But-"

"Young lady, do _not_ make me repeat myself once more!" I sighed in defeat.

"Yes, ma'me." I mumbled, hanging up and stuffing my phone in my pocket. I gave Len a apologetic look.

"I-I'm so sorry! My mom wants me to come home because they want me to study. M-Maybe we can arrange this another time?" I said as Len began to assist me down the tears. He chuckled.

"It's okay," He said. "You're welcome any time." I gave him a grateful look. We passed by Len's father, who was looking in the fridge. He looked up.

"Oi, Len, that girl was real pretty. Too bad you'll let her go to someone else. Though, to be fair, she probably wouldn't date you either way." He said. Len shrugged.

"What can I say? She deserves someone better than me." I frowned at this. Shouldn't I be the one saying that line? Len seemed to be the best human being in the whole wide world.

"Len, I think you're stealing lines from _my_ script." I murmured. He just chuckled.

"Well it's true. I think you're pretty cool. Besides, gotta appeal to the old man." We passed by Len's mother, who was still typing away at the computer. She looked up.

"Hmph. Leaving so soon? I suppose that girl couldn't stand you, Len. Well, what surprised me most is that she actually agreed to com _."_ He shrugged.

"That makes me one lucky boy, then, huh?" He said, grinning, as we made our way to the front door. He opened it for me, and I stepped out.

"Thanks, Len," I said, "but, no offence, you're family seems hostile towards you, and you just brush it off like it's nothing. Are you alright? Are there any problems you want to talk about? I can help you with them." He just smiled at me, happily, and said,

"I'm fine. There's no problem."

 **So, Len's family are douchewads. Short chapter, I know, I'm so sorry! Reviews are greatly appreciated, so please please pretty please review! Thanks 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**_3 months later_**

 **Miku**  
"Stupid, ugly, worthless trash!" Neru, one of the new yet strangely popular students here, snarled as she kicked my side. I let out a strangled gasp and curled up into a small ball, covering my head with my arms.

"Ha! You can't even fight back! How weak!" She snorted, and I earned another kick. I said nothing. If I didn't say anything, then she might go away, right? This was one of the very few beatings I've taken in months. After Len started hanging out with me more often, people began to slowly buzz off, although there were still a few people who still tormented me. Throughout the months, I kept telling myself that I shouldn't be doing this. But throughout the months, I also told myself that it'll be fine, that everything will be alright as long as Len was by my side. It was selfish, but I didn't care. I would gladly the most selfish, horrible person that ever existed as long as I was still with him. There was a yell in the distance, and Neru let out a confused, "Huh?"

I looked up to find Len glaring at Neru. _The intensity in his gaze…the fire and fight in his eyes…it scares me._ "Please step away from Miku," He said, calmly. Neru snickered.

"And what are _you_ going to do about it, mortal?" She sneered. Len just looked at her, grimly.

"Do not test me," He growled, catching me by surprise. His voice was rage-filled, unlike his usual light, cheery voice. "My patience is becoming thin, and it would be unwise to underestimate me, Ms. Akita." He said, coolly, narrowing his eyes at her. There was a dark aura surrounding Len that made even Neru shifted uncomfortably.

"Was that a _threat_?" She snickered. "H-How pathetic! Look! My brother, Nero, is coming right now! He has super strength like me, a-and knows magic!" She said, her eyes shifting to a blonde boy that looked a lot like her. He stopped by her side and looked at Neru.

"What's wrong?" Nero asked. Neru pointed at Len.

"This pathetic mortal threatened me!" She spat. "Make him pay!" Nero frowned, but nodded. Nero held out his palm, and a bright ball of yellow light shot straight towards Len.

"Len!" I cried out. _That idiot_! He'd definitely get hurt, considering that Nero and Neru have some of the most over powered powers in the school. At this point, I was fearing for Len's safety. I managed to survive Neru's attacks only because I wasn't mortal and my body was built to endure such forces. Len, however, I wasn't so sure. I knew for a fact that he'd get hurt somehow. And it'd be my fault.

So, naturally, I was surprised when he ducked just in time. Neru and Nero were, too. Neru scowled, and I began to get up, but she didn't notice. "Try again. Make sure he won't dodge this one-"

I flung myself on her, wrapping my arms around her tightly so that she couldn't move. "Run, Len!" I yelled. Neru growled and shoved me off harshly, sending me to the ground again. I watched helplessly as Nero raised his hand once more. Len's eyes darted to me.

"Miku! The foundation!" I'd be lying if this didn't surprise me. I blinked then looked down. On the floor was one of those make-up things that had a mirror in it once you opened it up. Realizing what he meant, I grabbed it and hastily opened it to find that it did, indeed, have a mirror inside.

"Catch!" I yelled as I threw it towards him. He caught it, and that's when Nero hurled a giant ball of yellow energy straight towards him. Len held the mirror up, using it like it was a shield, and the strange ball bounced back and hit Neru in the stomach. I was surprised, not only because it had hit Neru, but also because that he managed to deflect it with such a small mirror. Skills. With wide eyes, Neru fell to her knees, clutching her stomach and letting out a pained groan. Nero growled.

"You hurt my sister! Bastard!" He snarled. Len just looked at him nonchalantly.

"She's also hurt Miku for so long, and it was technically _you_. Also, must I remind you that she had super strength, and probably caused a lot of damage to Miku? I'm sure she'll be able to handle whatever the hell that was," He replied. "And if you weren't being her puppet and chose to attack me, this wouldn't have happened, would it?" Nero, with an outraged yell, charged towards Len.

Things probably would have gotten ugly if Rin hadn't interfered. "Hey, what's all the com- ugh, it's _you_ two." She said, looking down at us in disgust. A girl with green hair that went to her mid-neck with a few longer green locks in the front and bright green eyes was behind her, as well as a girl with long, flowing coral pink hair and sparkling ocean blue eyes.

The greenette looked down at the floor, as if she'd been recently scolded and was still ashamed about it, and the pinkette was patting the other girl's back, mumbling assuring words to her. Rin, with her arms crossed, glared at Nero. "What do you think you're doin?" She asked.

"He hurt my siste-"

" _I_ hurt her? You're the one that tried blasting me to bits! I only deflected it and it happened to hit your sister!" He snapped back. I just watched, wide-eyed. It's been three months since I've met Len- three months since I made my first friend. I've never seen him this agitated before.

"So you're saying that it's my fault? Is that it-"

"Obvious-fucking-ly, Sherlock!"

"You little-"

"Nero!" Neru said, suddenly. She was on the floor, still holding her stomach. "It's alright. I suppose it's my fault for acting like a bitch. Take me home, now, will you?" Nero frowned.

"But-"

"It's fine," She interrupted, "just take me home. Please?" Nero let out a sigh and shot a glare at Len, then walked over to Neru. He picked her up bridal style and began walking the opposite direction. Len looked down at me, the dark aura surrounding him suddenly disappearing. He smiled warmly and held out his hand to me.

"Sorry I was a bit late," He said, sheepishly, as I stood up. I smiled.

"Don't apologize for being late. At least you were there," I said, wincing, "thank you." I frowned. He didn't look so good. He was extremely pale, sweating, and he was shaking. I put my hand on his forehead, shoving his bangs upward. My eyes widened and I took my hand off.

"Jesus Christ, Len!" I gasped. "You're burning up! You don't look so good either. Are you alright?" He just smiled at me.

"I'm fi- look out!" He yelled, shoving me away. I looked up with wide eyes to find a large black ball fly by where I was. I glanced at Nero who was glaring at us. Neru seemed furious. She smacked his head.

"Baka!" I heard her yell in the distance, followed by more yelling that I couldn't make out. I looked at Len, bewildered.

"O-Oh my god. T-Thank you," I managed. He'd gotten even paler, and was literally almost as white as a sheet. He almost fell, but ended up supporting himself against a wall. He breathed like he just ran a marathon, and was sweating even more. His pupils were dilated, and he staggered a bit.

"L-Len," I said, shocked, "y-you're obviously not okay! We gotta get you home or something!" I said. The greenette studied Len carefully.

"U-Um, do you feel unwell?" She asked, softly. Rin scoffed.

"Obviously, Gumi!" She snapped. The girl, Gumi, shrank back.

"I-I'm sorry," She whispered. Rin said nothing, but she stared at Len with...concern?

 **~Len~**  
My vision was getting blurry, and my head was killing me. It felt like it was splitting in two. My legs felt like jello, and it was very hot. Well, for me it was. Damn it to hell. I thought that it wouldn't act up for a while. I guess that's what I get for being so reckless. "L-Len!" Miku said. I snapped out of my daze.

I felt something wet on my face, running down from my nose. I felt the area that felt wet, and examined my hand. Blood. I was obviously having a nosebleed. I managed to smile up at Miku. "I'm...fine..." I managed to croak. I gave Miku a smile, though it probably looked more like a grimace, and flashed her a thumbs-up.

My legs gave out from under me, and I fell to the floor. My consciousness began slipping away from me, and I could hear Miku's frantic yells, but it sounded distorted, and was fading away. Then everything turned to an inky black.

 **Yay! Another update! Reviews are incredibly treasured and appreciated, so please, PLEASE review what you think of this chapter/story in general. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miku**  
I grasped onto Len's hand, hoping that he'd wake up. It's only been two days, but I was still worried. The doctor said he wasn't thrown into a coma and could go home, but still. What if he doesn't wake up for weeks? Months? _Years?_

I was snapped out of my fearful thoughts when I felt someone squeezing my hand. I looked at Len. His eyes were beginning to open. "Len!" I gasped. I threw myself on him, and hugged him. He patted my back, chuckling weakly.

"It's not like I was dead or anything," He said. I pulled away, quickly.

"I know! You still had me worried, you freakin' idiot!" I snipped. I bit the inside of my cheek, my anger quickly melting away. "Do you need anything? Water? Soup? Food?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No, no." He chuckled. "I'm fine, really." He said. He cast a look around his room. It was a small and tidy room, with creamy white walls, a small desk in the corner with books of all sort piled on top of it, and a bookshelf packed with books, manga, and merchandise of all sorts.

I eyed Len. "…Have you been stressed lately?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes. He shook his head and shrugged.

"No. Why?"

"The doctor said you passed out due to extreme stress. Plus, you're growing gray hairs and I _know_ you're not that old." He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. Ah, he was playing the stubborn card.

"I'm not stressed!" I leaned forward and plucked a strand of gray hair from his head. He hissed and rubbed his head. "Ow! What was that for?" He whined. I rolled my eyes and showed him the gray hair I plucked from his blonde head. He blinked.

"If you aren't stressed, why do you have gray hair?"

"Genetics."

"It's not genetics."

"How do you know?"

"It's the upcoming tests, isn't it?" I asked. He paused, tilting his head to the side slightly. "The ones in math, science, and history. They're huge and will drop your grade down real, real low if you fail. That's what's causing it, isn't it?" He blinked, then nodded viciously.

"…Yep. Totally. You caught me, there." He said, smiling slightly, if not nervously. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"See, look? It's already making you act weird," I grumbled. "Just…don't overwork yourself, okay?" He nodded.

"Alright." He said, simply. I pursed my lips, but said nothing. I felt something nuzzle against my hand and found Lily, the Kagamine's golden retriever, there. She whined happily as I smiled and pet her.

 _Mommy Miku!_ She happily cooed. _Is Daddy Len okay?_ I smiled softly as I scratched behind her ears.

 _He's alright, he just needs lots of rest._ I informed her. She whined.

 _Keep Daddy Len here, okay?_ She whimpered. _Tonight's one of those nights where he disappears for the whole night…_ I blinked. He disappears for the whole night sometimes…?

 _Do you know what he does when he disappears?_ I asked Lily.

 _No,_ She answered, _but I think it's something he wants to keep a secret awfully bad. Sometimes, Mama Rin blackmails Daddy and he gets real scared . I dunno what it is though._ I felt a very vague sense of anger, which was mostly covered up by curiosity, in my gut.

 _What an asshole,_ I thought sourly, _she blackmails him?_ I bit my lip and looked back at Len. He was staring at me intently.

"Yo? Len?" I said, snapping my fingers in front of his face. He jumped slightly, blinking several times, then his cheeks flushed pink.

"Sorry," He mumbled. "Starin' off into space again." I crossed my arms.

"You're not going out tonight, right?"

"Uhh-"

"Don't do it." I ordered, firmly. He raised his eyebrows. "Just…don't. You need rest."

"Rest?" He scoffed. "I'm fine." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Fine? You passed out and woke up two days later. You're not fine. Don't do anything rash." He scoffed and began to sit up, but I shoved him back down immediately.

"Aw, c'mon!" He complained. "You worry too much, Miks. I'm completely and totally okay." I sighed. Len was too stubborn and dense for someone so intelligent.

"Doubt it." He began to speak, but I held my hand out in front of his face. "Sh. Hush. Don't say anything. Now, whatever you do when you disappear for a whole night-" He stiffened, confirming my thoughts- "you can keep to yourself _for now_. You can tell me when you're ready. Just tell me you won't go, and stick to what you said. Don't leave." He sighed and rolled his eyes, but sat down anyways.

"Fine," He grumbled. "I won't leave the house." I raised my eyebrows, then held my hand out to him, extending my pinky.

"Promise?" He rolled his beautiful eyes, but entwined his pinky with mine anyways.

"Promise."

* * *

I tripped and fell. I wasted no time getting back up, though. I kept on running. I looked behind me. Shit. They're still right behind me. I continued to run, managing to force down panic. The cold, stinging rain was merciless, and thunder boomed in the distance.

I made a sharp left turn, and looked behind me. They were gone. Panting, I leaned against a tree. I sighed. I knew it was a stupid idea to be roaming around at night. Especially in the rain. If I didn't, then those men probably wouldn't have attacked me. They were yelling something about how I was the bait for someone special.

I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of the rain coming down relentlessly and the booming thunder. But there was something else that I heard...it sounded like...

My eyes widened upon the realization, and before I can even move, someone grabbed me and covered my mouth and nose with a cloth, and I knew what was happening all too well.

I was being kidnapped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miku**

For a minute, I thought about giving up. Nobody would care if I was kidnapped, anyways. I'm just a faceless, useless, worthless piece of trash, anyways. But then I remembered.

" _Let go, Len!" I hissed at the blonde as I wrenched my arm from his grasp. He stared at me, blue eyes wide._

" _Miku, you…" He whispered, eyes flickering back down to my arm. The scars that littered my wrists had been visible, just for a second, and Len saw it. It's only been about a week since I've known him. He was nice. I liked him._

 _But now, that was all going to hell._

" _What? What are you gonna say?" I snapped. "That I'm an attention whore? A freak? Emotionally unstable? Huh?! Is that it?!" Len stared at me before moving forward. I flinched, looking away, eyes squeezed shut._

" _D-Don't touch-" I stuttered, but the words I haven't yet spoken died in my throat instantly when I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into an embrace._

"… _You really think I'd say that?" He whispered sadly. "Of course not…Miku…I'm so sorry…" I paused, unsure of what to do, so I just stood there while he hugged me, arms hanging by my side._

"… _What?" I asked._

" _I should've found you sooner," He told me, voice cracking. "I should've…dammit." I was shocked at this. He wasn't disgusted with me? He wasn't going to stop being my friend? He was blaming himself for not being there, though he didn't know me yet? Hesitantly, I embraced him back._

" _You know that…I'm here for you right?" He asked me._

" _Yeah." I replied. He sighed softly._

" _I mean, you know that I'm_ really _there for you, right? The you-can-call-me-at-midnight-and-I'd-talk-to-you-all-night- kind of 'I'm there for you.' The if-you-need-to-talk-I'll-drop-everything-and-come-to-your-place-with-food kind of 'I'm there for you.' The kind of 'I'm there for you' where I'd be happy to help you." He said. "If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there. If you need advice, I'll be there. If you need to vent about something, I'll be there. Just…always know that, okay?"_

 _I bit my cheek, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I'd never in my life had someone to turn to, someone that would actually care about me. "W-Why?" I whispered hoarsely, clutching a handful of his shirt. "Why are you so nice to me…?"_

" _Because I care about you Miku," He replied. "I like you. You're a good person, and I want to help you. Promise me that when you're thinking about cutting, or when you've got something on your mind, that you'll talk to me. Promise me." I swallowed thickly, a single tear rolling down my cheek as I buried my face in his shoulder._

" _I…promise."_

Len. Len, Len, Len. He was the reason why I felt so alive. He was the only person who genuinely cared for me. If I got kidnapped, I wouldn't see his smile again. I wouldn't be able to be transfixed on his beautiful, constantly changing eyes.

I struggled, trying to get the cloth away from my mouth. I held my breath and went limp into the man's arms, and stayed like that until he removed the cloth. He grunted, and my eyes flew open. I kicked back, my heel connecting with his knee, and he let out another, this time pained, grunt. His hold on me loosened, and I took that opportunity to let out a loud, bloodcurdling shriek to alarm anyone near that I was in trouble. My elbow flew back and hit his shoulder, and I scrambled out of his grasp, then ran like hell.

"Shit!" The man cursed. "Catch her!" I heard the sound of running footsteps behind me, and I didn't dare look back. I just kept running like my life depended on it. Oh, wait. It did. Unfortunately, being my clumsy ass self, I tripped and face-planted ever so gracefully. _Awesome. Just freaking awesome,_ I thought miserably as I tried to get up, only succeeding in slipping in the mud and falling right back down. _This is like a scene in one of those horror movies where that one girl trips when the serial killer's chasing her. Damn, I thought I had enough common sense to actually not fall when I'm being chased by psychopaths._ I shuddered and I lifted my head and spat some dirt out, and that's when I heard it. Or, rather, felt it. The ground under me trembled, as if something huge was pounding on it, and the men froze.

The trembling became more violent, and the rain stopped mercilessly pelting my skin as I felt something tower above me. Slowly, I looked up, afraid of what I'd see, and the first thing I saw was a large, white underbelly. I didn't scream; though, I wanted to. I sucked in a huge, shaky breath and looked around. Its' icy light blue legs had claws made out of something that looked a bit like ice jutting out of it, but they still looked as sharp as a dagger. It's large, blue but nearly white tail was whooshing around, sharp, shards of ice acting as its' scales. The wings were ginormous and were as white as snow, and, like the tail and scales, had what seemed like ice poking out from under it. There were streaks of light blue, purple, green, and even red, but it was so light, I could barely make it out. I caught a glimpse of its neck, which was white with baby blue undertones and frost crisscrossing the neck, and the head.

It looked like a typical dragon's head, with very light blue frost covered spikes jutting out from behind where its ears would be. Its eyes were frosty blue- so light it was almost a milky white color. Something seemed to glint in the eyes. Whenever it shifted its head, it seemed to glitter from a variety of blues. This was the same for the body as well. In all, it was strangely beautiful. I felt a mix of awe and terror in my gut as I sat there, paralyzed as I heard its thoughts.

 _Do not hurt her unless you want to be ripped to shreds._ The voice was low and gravelly, not sounding like any other I've heard before. I winced as it- _he_ \- narrowed his eyes in a seething glare.

He let out a low, threatening growl that made even me flinch. One of the men whimpered. The other shot him a dirty look, even though he looked a bit afraid, too. He quickly pulled out a handgun and shot the dragon-like creature. I flinched at the sound, and waited for the dragon to to screech in pain, to reel back and leave me at the mercy at these men. But it didn't happen.

Instead, almost at a lightning-like pace, a very, very, _very_ thick layer of ice and dirt rose from the ground and shielded both me and where the shot was intended to hit. To my shock, the bullet didn't go through and stayed stuck in the ice and dirt, which quickly fell back and crumbled into the earth as soon as it was over. The dragon let out a low, threatening snarl, and let out a deafening, earth-shaking roar. Frost steadily spread across the dirt and onto the men as he roared, followed by, oddly, a small puff of fire from its nostrils that sent the men yelping and retreating.

When they were seemingly gone, the dragon turned around and stared right at me with its . I flinched and attempted to scoot back, but it took another small step towards me and craned its neck downward, its face a few inches from mine. I let out a small gasp, then a whimper of pure terror. The dragon tilted its head, as if confused.

 _Please don't be afraid..._ He said. He bowed his head down at me feet, eyes closed, and did what seemed like a bow. _Your highness._ _  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Miku**  
It was a miracle that I didn't faint right then and there. I swallowed thickly. I couldn't feel the rain pelting my skin anymore; I was too numb to feel anything. The dragon titled its' head, as if confused.

 _Do...you not know?_ It asked. I shook my head, not being able to form any words. The dragon paused, looking deep in thought, and I held my breath, not quite sure what to do. Logically, people would run away as fast as they could. I would've, too, if it weren't for my curiosity. Every instinct I had screamed for me to run, to get away, and my mind was a jumbled mess of terror and confusion. However, the dragon had peeked my interest when he called me ' _your highness_ '. Did that mean I was royalty of some sort?

I had to contain a laugh just at the thought; no way I could be royalty. I wasn't pretty. I wasn't smart. My mom and dad are elitists and perfectionists with impossibly high expectations and an equally impossibly low understanding of knowing how to love someone other than themselves. But, then again, perhaps they _might_ have been royalty, and for some reason lived a normal life. That would explain why they look at everyone like they're lowly peasants and expect expensive, nice things and mounts of respect, at least. But still, I just couldn't picture it.

The dragon laid down, the earth trembling slightly as he did so. He extended his wing- the one closest to me- and seemed to hesitate. _I couldn't keep you warm in this form..._ he muttered. I frowned, slightly confused.

" _T-This_ form?" I squeaked. "You have more than one?" He nodded, then retracted his wing.

 _Yes, my lady,_ he said, and I couldn't help the small tremor of surprise at how formal he seemed for a dragon. _I am an elemental-type dragon. My form is usually determined by the weather, but I can still change it by will._ I nodded, a little dumbfounded by the fact that I was saved by a dragon- an "elemental-type" of dragon- and we were having a small conversation. He closed his eyes, and a small humming sound started from deep within his throat. I watched in amazement at the transformation.

It started with his claws and spikes. They were turning from crystal clear ice to sharp, black shiny ones that vaguely reminded me of obsidian. Then it was the underbelly and tail. The frosty white slowly turned darker and darker until it was a dark red color and small cracks of red mixed with orange and yellow appeared, as if it were imitation lava or something similar. The white of the wings slowly turned darker and darker and began to change color. The bottom was a dark red color, but as it went up, it slowly turned to orange, then yellow, and surprisingly, pink and purple. All the colors on the dragon's wings seemed to fade into different colors; they were the colors of fire and of the twilight, I realized.

The neck, which had been white with frost crisscrossing it, changed into a soft red color with lines that looked lava making its' way across. The head was red with tinges of orange and yellow, now, and the eyes were a beautiful golden color, as if someone had taken molten gold and made his eyes out of it. There were small waves of occasional orange and red, giving it a fiery, fierce look. His current form was just as beautiful as his last.

As soon as he changed, there was a burst of heat surrounding him. He raised his wing and propped it over my head, shielding me from the rain, which was still going strong, and which surprisingly kept me warm. It was as if I was standing- or, more appropriately, sitting- under a really warm heater. Even the wind didn't make me shiver, and I relaxed just a bit. The dragon made a satisfied hum in the back of his throat.

 _Warm?_ He asked. I nodded

"Yeah. Thanks." I said. He nodded slightly.

"S-So, you're a dragon..." I muttered. "I thought there were no such thing...how has nobody discovered you yet? How are you even here? Are there _more_ of you?" The questions came pouring out of my mouth before I could stop them. Then a thought came to me. If _he_ was real, what else was real? Mermaids? Fairies? Ghouls? The thought that all the things that I grew up thinking were fantasy could actually be real gave me both a shiver of excitement and fear. Excitement because the friendly mythical creatures I've heard about could be real, and fear because they could be _real._ Because if the friendly ones were alive, then the hostile ones must be, too.

 _Yes. I am a dragon,_ He said, seemingly amused, _and yes, there are other dragons. People in the middle ages knew about dragons and such. We were worshiped, feared, and sometimes hunted. The hunts became too much, not only for us dragons, but for the others, too. So we all went into hiding._ He paused for a minute, and I realized that I was holding my breath, eagerly waiting for him to finish. I exhaled slowly, and he continued.

 _We were all disturbingly near extinction. We hid a little too long, and as time went by, people began to forget about us. We faded into legends and myths. We're not exactly hiding too much anymore, though, but we wander around in our area. We're still wary about humans, so we don't go near cities too much. Humans have caught glimpses of some of us, though. For example, the Loch Ness Monster, Bigfoot, the El Chupacabra, and even fairies- they were sometimes mistaken as UFO's because of the bright ball of light they emit at night- have been seen. As for the rest of us,_ He paused uncertainly, as if he wasn't sure if he should tell me the rest.

"Please go on," I said. I was dying to know what was going to happen. I probably sounded like a child, but I didn't care. He seemed to consider something, then once again continued.

 _We have a place where the humans haven't found yet, mostly because the normal people- as in, people who don't have powers like you- cannot see it. It is mostly peaceful there. Beautiful, as well. We call it Lucifenia._ I paused, trying to take it all in.

"So they're real?" I whispered. "Mermaids? Pixies? Trolls? Golems? Elves? Dwarfs? Pegasuses? Unicorns? Centaurs? Satyrs?" The dragon seemed to nod.

 _Yes. They're real- all of them._ He said. I couldn't help the excitement and shock that made its' way to my face at the answer.

"That's so cool..." I muttered. "How old are you? A hundred years old? A thousand?" I asked with genuine curiosity. After the story he'd told me, it was so detailed it seemed as if he was actually _there._

 _I was born 16 years ago,_ He replied. He titled his head to the left a little. _It appears that you would be 16 in human years as well..._ I smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes," I said. "I turned 16 around 2 months ago," He blinked.

 _I see,_ he said, _happy birthday, then. How did you celebrate?_ I gave a small smile as I recalled the day. Usually, I spent my birthdays alone and treated it like any normal day. If my parents even remembered, they didn't show it. But Len somehow knew, and freaked when I told him that it was never treated like a special occasion. ("It's fine, though. It's no big deal- my family and I treat it like a normal day." " _What? No big deal?_ You gotta be kidding me! It's your birthday, Miku! Oh, God. I can't- I can't even right now.") After that, he took my to the amusement park, then to his house to celebrate ("This is not acceptable." "But-" "No 'but's', Miku dear. You. Me. Amusement park after school. We're going to eat a _shit load_ of cake.")

"I celebrated with my best- or, only- friend. We went to the amusement park then to his house and ate a bunch of junk food and talked for a while. It was nice." I admitted. The dragon tilted his his head, and I realized that I didn't know what to call him.

"What's your name?" I asked.

 _Rei._ He replied, and I nodded silently.

"Well, hello, Rei." I said. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Miku Hatsune."

 **So that happened. There's a dragon now ^-^**

 **Soo what did you guys think? Reviews regarding what you think about the chapter is greatly appreciated and even encouraged!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Miku**_  
"Len?" I said as soon as I opened the door and caught sight of the blonde boy before me. "God, you look awful. Did you get any sleep at all last night?" The words leaped out of my mouth without my consent, although it was true. The dark bags under his cerulean eyes, which usually shone brightly but now only shone very dully, stood out against his paler-than-usual skin. His clothes and blonde hair was disheveled, the blonde locks sticking out everywhere and barely being kept together in a small, sloppy ponytail. He gave me a lopsided grin.

"Heeeeeey, Miku!" He slurred, somewhat cheerfully. "Um. Yeah, I totally got some sleep. I got, like, _so_ much sleep. I got a thooouuusaaand hours of sleep!" He giggled. I raised my eyebrows, praying that he wasn't drunk. Len didn't strike me as the type to drink underage, but I had to consider every possibility. What other explanation for him acting so...well, like this? "Aaaaaanywho, I was just walkin' around and thought 'hey, my bff lives 'round here! I wanna surprise Miku!' Alsoooooo, can I crash here for a bit?" He grinned once again, and I sighed, opening the door a little wider for him to enter.

"You're lucky my parents are out of town," I mumbled as he stumbled into the house. I closed the door behind me and sighed, giving Len a glance, even though he was busy looking around with wide eyes. "God, tell me you're not drunk or something." He gasped and put his hand over his heart, fake hurt taking over his features.

"Miku!" He said in a scolding voice. "I'm underage! I would never ever!" I pursed my lips. Perhaps it was medication that made him act this way, then?

"Then what could make you like...this?" I asked. He giggled.

"I think it's my meds!" He replied happily. He looked around and grinned. "Whoaaaaa! You have a statue of a kitty cat? It's so cuuuuuuuute!" I rolled my eyes.

"Medication? What medication?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Ehhhhh, it's this thingy that I take after certain nights, ehehe." He giggled. "Hi, Mr. Kitty!" I watched, somewhat amused as he waved happily at a glass statue of a cat that rested on the bookshelf when I heard my phone ringing from the other room. I sighed.

"I'll be right back. Don't do anything. Stay here." I ordered. He nodded and saluted, grinning happily.

"Aye aye, Ms. Miku captain!" He giggled as I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to answer my ringing phone.

"Hello?" I said as soon as I answered.

"Is that blonde idiot at your house?" A voice asked irritably. I recognized it as Rin's and immediately made a sour face. I never really did like Len's twin. She treated him like trash, and I certainly didn't like her attitude. Acting like she was superior to everyone else, and acting so... _ugh_. I hated it.

"Excuse me?" I replied, somewhat coolly. I heard her sigh exasperatedly.

"Len." She snapped. "Is Len at your house?"

"Sure is," I replied. I heard her sigh again.

"I'll be over there in five," She said curtly before hanging up. I rolled my eyes slightly and put my phone on the table before turning around and coming face-to-face with Len. I gasped in surprise, then sighed.

"Don't freakin' scare me like that," I mumbled, looking up at his cerulean eyes. There weren't as dull as before, but they were nowhere near as bright they usually were. He tilted his head and examined me with wide, blue eyes.

"Miku," He breathed, moving a bit closer. I shuffled back a little, my back hitting the table. We were so close- nearly chest-to-chest. I felt my heartbeat speed up as an unknown feeling filled my gut. It wasn't fear, so what was it? Nervousness? Shock? ... _Excitement?_ "Can I tell you a secret?" I nodded.

"Uh, y-yeah. You can tell me anything. I'm your friend." He blinked, then smiled softly. I expected him to say something, because what could be so important that we needed to be this close? But he said nothing. We literally just stared into each other's eyes for a full minute. Me, mostly because his eyes were just mesmerizing as usual. It was funny, really, how God managed to actually gift someone with such gorgeous eyes. It was like they were constantly changing colors. One minute it could be cerulean, then sky blue, then the color of ice, then the deepest blue anyone's ever seen, then turquoise, then to forest green and then to the color of the grass in the spring, then to the color of the greenest emeralds in the whole wide world-

I didn't realize that Len was slowly but surely leaning in until I realized that I was going on and on about his eyes. Immediately, my heart, which had gradually slowed down, began to hammer in my chest frantically. _Oh my God, it's happening oh my god oh my god oh my god_ I frantically thought. I froze in place; what should I do? Len was about to kiss me. Len Kagamine was _about to kiss me_. Maybe I should reject it?

I immediately shot down the thought. I didn't want to hurt Len, or make things awkward between us. That's definitely the reason as to why I didn't want to refuse it. Definitely. But then if I accepted it, then things would still be awkward between us. He was getting closer and closer. _Make your choice, Hatsune!_ I internally screamed. I swallowed thickly.

 _Fuck it,_ I thought somewhat exasperatedly as my eyes fluttered shut. Len had helped me through all the hard times I had, so certainly I can just do this one thing for him, even though he was...well, drugged. Did I know what I was doing? Not at all. Mostly because I was avoided by the whole school ever since I was in 7th grade, which meant that no boys talked to me, which meant that I didn't know how to kiss. Nobody wanted to be seen talking to the weird, quiet girl that had strange teal hair and several rumors circulating around her, especially since the biggest assholes in the school targeted her. Nobody would risk their reputation just for a small chat with Miku Hatsune. Immediately, I was snapped back to reality. I expected to feel Len's soft lips on mine, but I never did. Instead, I felt his breath tickling my ear as he whispered something completely unexpected.

"I'm catman. Plus, I farted."

My eyes shot open and I stared at a giggling Len, who was slowly but surely backing away from me. "W-Wha- _huh_?" He ceased his giggling fit and gave me a rather serious look.

"I'm catman. I'm pretty sure I heard Mr. Kitty talk to me. He said 'Leeeeeeeen!' and I was like 'Whaaaaaaaat? You can talk, Mr. Kitty?' and then he was like 'Yes, I'm a magical kitty cat, and you are hereby pronounced catman!' so yeah, I guess I'm, like, the ruler of cats now." He said, slurring slightly, grinning triumphantly. He then winced. "Also, I farted in the other room because I was so shocked at becoming catman. Please don't be mad at me." I pinched the bridge of my nose, my face flaming red. That's what he had to tell me?

"Ehhh? Miku, you're face's real red. Like a tomato! Is it because you're mad that I farted-"

"No- it's- oh my God, Len-" I stuttered, stumbling and tripping over my words as they came out of my mouth. Oh, God. He wasn't trying to kiss me. _He wasn't trying to kiss me and I thought he was_. I was pretty sure that I was going to curl up into a ball right then and there and either die from blushing so hard that my face caught fire and I burned to death or faint. Len blinked, then tilted his head to the left as if confused, and opened his mouth to say something but that was when the doorbell rang. I exhaled sharply.

"I'll go- go and get tha-that." I mumbled as I rushed to the door, slightly grateful that Len wouldn't have to see my tomato-red face contorted with mortification and embarrassment. Luckily, I was saved by the bell. I unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Rin, frowning as she inspected her nails. She looked up at me, her cold blue eyes seeming to pierce through me, and I flinched, then immediately scolded myself for flinching.

"Hello, Rin."

"Where is he?" She demanded, crossing her arms. Damn. Right to the point. I sighed.

"He's in the-"

"Rinny!" I heard Len shout cheerfully as he sprinted out of the kitchen and toward the door, then glomped his sister. She groaned.

"Ugh, get off of me, idiot," She said, pushing him away. "Let's just go home until it wears off." Len nodded, giggling. I was slightly confused as to what ' _it_ ' was, but I was too afraid to ask. What a coward I am.

"Alright." Len said, then he turned to me and trapped me in a massive bear hug and lifted me off my feet and swung me around before putting me back down. When he did, he was still hugging me, only now I could feel his breath tickling my ear once again, reminding me of the kitchen scene. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to keep my blush slightly under control, just enough so that the red didn't spread through my face like a wildfire.

"Thank you." He breathed. I chuckled nervously.

"You know I'll always welcome you in my home, right, Len?" I replied. He was quiet for a minute before replying.

"That's not what I was thanking you for." Len whispered, and I frowned. What else could he thank me for? I didn't recall lending him any money or doing any favors, though I supposed that I should, given that ever since I met him he's always been there for me. Before I could ask what he was thanking me for, he swiveled out of my arms and to Rin. He grinned and waved at me happily.

"Byeeeeee!" He said before Rin grabbed him and walked down the steps and away from my home. For a moment, I just stood there, confused. Did all that really just happen? I pinched myself and sighed. Yep. I closed the door, locked it, and collapsed onto the couch. Things have been too confusing lately, with Rei the dragon and Len being all weird, first with managing to dodge all of Nero's attacks then mysteriously passing out from stress, and of course, my parents. They've been distant lately, as if their minds were elsewhere, somewhere far from here. Not that I minded, of course. Not having your parents drone on and on about the importance of grades, comparing you to other teens your age constantly, and making you sit through lectures about how much of a disappointment and disgrace you can be is nice. Really nice. Too nice.

I can't have nice things, not for too long anyway. Whenever I did, they were either brutally ripped away from me or something would happen and I wouldn't be able to have the thing that made me so happy. But even so, I still held on to Len. I should've pushed him away. I should've been an asshole to him. I shouldn't have gotten attached. And yet, I still cling to him for dear life because I didn't want to give him up. Not yet, not now, not ever. Being alone for 16 years tends to do that, and I never felt anything even _close_ to the connection and affection I had towards Len. And that would just make it hurt even more in the end. I was being selfish. Because of my desire to keep him by my side, because of my weakness, both of us would get injured in the conclusion. Someone always got hurt in the end. And why? Because I was just a lonely, rolling, teenage girl. Rolling girls cannot get attached to people, because they won't stop for that person, no matter how hard they try.

One of the downsides of being a rolling girl was that you never really stopped when you so desperately wanted to. You can tumble and slow and ease the rolling, but in the end, you're still spinning downhill, out of control, never stopping until you've reached the very bottom.

And I was only at the very top of the slope.

 **So...this chapter was pretty much of a filler with a few hints here and there and stuff that will later be explained. I swear, this chapter seems more like a crack fic compared to the rest of the chapters, haha...ha...sigh.**  
 **So. What do you guys think what was up with Len in this chapter? What do you think he meant when he thanked Miku? Don't be shy! Comment below what you think of this chapter, please, and I'll see all of you lovely human beings later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Miku_**  
"No way...I really did that?!" A mortified Len asked me. I nodded and he groaned, burying his face in his hands. Seeing him like this, for some odd reason, brought a small smile to my face. Probably because of how red he was. At least he knows how I felt earlier.

"Ah, I'm so, so sorry." He apologized. "God...catman?! What the fuck..." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Good God. So sorry for any stupid things I may have done." The corners of my mouth twitched upwards as I watched him scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"It's fine, it was no trouble." I said. I kicked a rock into the road and shot him a glance. "Though I have a few questions." He shrugged.

"Fire away. Least I can do is answer them the best I could." He said. I put my hands behind my back and blew air out of my mouth, the events of the day before floating through my head.

"First off," I said, turning to grin at him cheekily, "why would you think I'd get mad if you farted?" I decided to start off light. He laughed, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth, shoulders shaking. I watched him curiously. I didn't know what it was, but seeing him like this made a strange feeling arise within my chest and made my cheeks heat up slightly.

"No idea?" He chuckled. "Maybe I...yeah, I haven't got a clue. Usually I'd blame it on someone else instead of outright admit it like that. Next question?" He asked. I paused before speaking again.

"What made you act like that?" Len shrugged.

"I think I accidentally mixed some of my meds." He simply said. I raised my eyebrows.

"What medication did you mix?" I asked. He was quiet. He didn't look at me. _There's something he's hiding..._ I thought. For a minute, he said nothing, but when he finally broke the silence, he quietly said,

"Next question?"

"Len, what is-"

"Can't say. Next question." His somewhat stern voice shocked me. I'd never heard him sound like that. Len was more of the happy 'Lets-do-whatever-you-want-whenever-you-want' kind of guy, the type of guy that never really used a stern or serious tone very often. Deciding that he apparently _really_ didn't want me to know, I decided not to press him just yet.

"...Fine." I said. "And the final, one million dollar question..." I said, pausing to glance at him. "Before you left, you thanked me. Why?" He shrugged and looked up at the beautiful blue cloudless sky. His eyes were the same color as said beautiful cloudless sky- impossibly blue. We continued to walk. Where? I didn't have the slightest clue.

"Maybe it was because you put up with my shit." He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and grinned. "Or maybe I was happy you didn't get pissed at me for farting in the other room?" I snorted.

"Yeah?" I said. "You looked pretty serious when you said your thanks, though, and you told me that you weren't thanking me because I let you in. Any idea what you could've meant?" He shrugged.

"Nope."

"I can tell you're lying." I said, rolling my eyes. "Your left eye twitches slightly whenever you lie." I pointed out. Throughout the few months I've known him, I somehow managed to get close enough to spot little things like that out. It was weird but it often paid off.

"So you wanna tell me, or...?"

"Not really. But I will later." He said. He paused, stopping, then gazed at the sky once again. The sun was dipping lower and lower as it got later. It wasn't sunset yet, but it was pretty damn near. "...Come with me. I wanna show you something." He said, suddenly. Grabbing my hand, he began to hurriedly jog down the sidewalk, me stumbling behind him.

"What?" I yelped. "Where are we-"

"You'll see." Len calmly replied as he led me away from all the houses, away from the town it seemed like. My suspicions were confirmed when the forest- the one where I met Rei- came into view.

"Eh? The forest?" I asked. He nodded simply, not stopping as he continued to jog, this time at a slower pace, and make his way around the trees. Shortly after, his jog slowly came to a stop. He looked up at the trees for a minute before giving himself a small nod. I raised my eyebrows as I caught my breath- I, unlike Len, was terrible at running or anything that had to do with physical movements at all.

So, naturally, I gave a small groan when he started to climb a big tree. "Dammit, Len, I'm tired!" I complained. "And I can't climb worth my life..." He looked at me from over his shoulder and grinned.

"Aw, don't give up, Hatsune! The sight'll be worth it, I promise." He said. I crossed my arms, and he tilted his head at me. He stopped climbing. Holding onto a sturdy branch with his right hand, he held his left out to me. "Do it for me?" He asked. I bit my lip before sighing and taking his hand. I somewhat reluctantly put one foot in a stable part of the trunk and hauled myself up. He chuckled.

"That's the spirit, Miku."

"Oh, shut up," I grumbled playfully. "I just wanna see the sight that's apparently gonna be worth it." He chuckled again softly and we continued to climb until Len finally stopped and hauled himself up on a nice, big sturdy branch and helped me sit down on it. I heaved a huge sigh.

"God, that was a workout." I muttered. "I swear, you'll be the death of me." He chuckled and ruffled my hair before looking out into the distance. His expression was thoughtful.

"It's quite beautiful, don't you think?" He said, softly. I blinked, realizing that I was zoning out, and turned to look at the scenery. The sun was setting, now, sinking below the mountains from afar, projecting orange, pink, and yellow across the sky and reflecting on the clouds. The leaves from the thick tree branches on other trees seemed nearly impossibly green. Besides the birds singing a rather calming song and the occasional sound of leaves rustling from the wind, it was quiet. It was beautiful, and it was worth going through all that effort to see. I'd never seen a prettier sunset than the one now.

"It's stunning..." I whispered. I looked at Len, who was still deep in thought, the orange from the sun reflecting across the side of his face and making his blonde hair seem fiery. I scooted closer and leaned on him a bit, my head on his shoulder. "Thanks for showing me this." The corners of his mouth twitched upward and he brought his arm around and intertwined his fingers with mine. I felt my cheeks flush at the action- his hand was warm, whereas mine was freezing. It was quiet for a moment. We both just sat there enjoying each other's company and the scene before us, then Len broke the silence.

"Hey, Miku..." He said, softly. I didn't look at him. My eyelids were beginning to feel a bit heavy. With Len, at this moment, I felt at home. I felt protected, loved, and warm. I didn't want the feeling to leave.

"Hm?" I settled with.

"Back there, yesterday..." He mumbled. "I was thanking you for saving me." I blinked and looked up at him. He was still studying the scenery with curious eyes.

"Save you...from what?" It was then he looked at me. His bright, cerulean blue eyes- they looked so tired and even so seemed to pierce through my soul. He tilted his head and gave an exhausted smile.

"Lot of things," He said, "loneliness, grief, myself, even." I blinked, then gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"What...do you mean?" I asked, slightly afraid of the answer. He paused before replying.

"I was...so lost." He said. "I didn't know what my purpose in life was. I didn't know why I was living. I wanted to die. I was so lonely, despite being so well-known and liked by so many people. I didn't really have a true, _true_ friend that'd be there for me when I needed them most. I...those were dark times for me. Being pressured and being constantly compared to Rin didn't really help. If I met you even a little later, I think I would've..." He trailed off and shook his head gently. "You gave me a reason to keep living. And for that, I'm grateful." I was quiet. It was hard to believe that a useless and insignificant freak like _me_ could saved someone as amazing as Len. The fact that Len was in what sounded awfully similar to a depression also shocked and scared me. I brought my hand up and cupped his cheek.

"Len..." I whispered, not knowing what to say. "You...I never would've thought..." He just chuckled softly and took my hand that was cupping his cheek into his.

"I'm fine, now." He said. "There's no problem."

 **so that happened.**

 **Just curious, but do you guys sense the pattern/the hints? If not that's okay. This chapter was probably kind of boring for you guys, so sorry for that.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Miku**_  
Someone was frantically knocking on the door. Both of my parents were at work, so I was the only one home, which meant that I had to get the door. Not that I really wanted to do that- I had just gotten comfortable on the lumpy and uncomfortable poor excuse of a sofa, which was a rare occasion. As much as I wanted it to, the frantic knocking didn't cease.

With a small groan after contemplating whether or not I should pretend I wasn't home, I got up from the couch and shuffled to the door, grumbling quietly under my breath, wishing that whoever it was could've chosen a better time. I opened the door, never expecting a hysterical, frantic Rin on my doorstep. I blinked to make sure I wasn't dreaming, that the cold and bratty Rin Kagamine looking close to tears was real.

"Len's missing, is he here?" She asked, her words blurring together in one frantic mess. I blinked, processing her words painfully slow. Len...missing?

"No...what do you mean that he's missing?" I asked, the icy grip of panic beginning to take hold in my chest. Rin seemed too distressed to acknowledge that I had spoken. She sighed shakily and put her hand to her forehead.

"Oh no...if he's not here, then...I gotta find him before _they_ do..." She turned and began to walk away. Confusion and even a little fear had paralyzed me and chained my feet to the ground, making them unable to move. They? Was Len in trouble? I grabbed Rin's wrist before she could walk out the door.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. "Is Len in danger?" Rin scowled and yanked her wrist away from my hand violently.

"I haven't got time for this!" She snapped. "I need to find him!" She turned to walk away, and I grabbed my coat from the table. It was rather chilly outside, and if Len spent the night outside, he'd need it more than me.

"I'm coming with you." I told her, a finality in my voice that surprised even me. I wasn't used to being so affirmative or sure of anything in my life. But something told me that Len was in some kind of trouble, and like hell I'd sit in the safety of my home and do absolutely nothing to help. Rin scoffed and turned to look at me.

"No." She said, her voice coming out in a sort of growl. "You're staying here." I raised my chin the slightest to show her that I wasn't going to follow her orders.

"Oh? Why not?" I challenged. She gave me a cool look.

"I can't get you caught up in all this shit!" She answered loudly. "You'll get hurt." I blinked.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"But it sounds like it to me, so if you don't care why don't you let me go?"

"More responsibility for me, and if you end up six feet underground, the blame'll be on me for letting you come!"

"It's more than that, though, isn't it? I'll be fine, so why-"

"Because you're Len's whole fucking world!" She exploded, effectively cutting me off. "Out of _all_ the fucking shittiness he's been through, he's only living for one thing: _you_. Don't you fucking see? You're all he cares about! I can't become the loving sister he deserves and my mother and father can't become the best parents in the world for various reasons, so you're really all he has! And God fucking _forbid_ I get you killed! To have such a dark and craptastic life and finally getting a light, a beacon of blissful happiness and hope, then to have it torn violently away from you, never to be seen again? I won't let Len go through that, not again, because this time, I'm not so sure if he'll make it through, and if he does, can you imagine what he'd do? What he'd become, thirsty for revenge? _Do you fucking know_?!"

I paused to stare at her, wide-eyed, a bit too stunned to say anything. What...did all that mean? Rin immediately looked regretful as soon as she finished, as if she realized that she leaked some kind of information that I wasn't supposed to know about. Finally, after a minute, she whipped back around. "Forget it." She hissed. "Just... _forget it._ "

"If I came, wouldn't it be easier to provide help? Wouldn't we get him home faster if we had an extra hand? I'll be careful. Either way, I'm not going to just stay here. Won't it be easier for you to keep an eye after me if I went?" Rin shot me a withering glare, but said nothing for a while. I crossed my arms as she evaluated what I had just said. She scowled.

"Shut up. Don't ask questions. Stay close."

* * *

"The...forest?" I asked, hesitantly as I looked around. For the most part, I had been quiet and did as Rin said- I didn't ask questions and I stayed by her side the whole time. But now was the moment where I was...confused. Why would he be here? Rin scoffed.

"No questions, remember?" She grumbled. I nodded with an eyeroll (not that she could see- I was walking behind her) and sighed softly. At least she seemed more...human and less cold. She stopped in her tracks, her breath hitching in her throat. I frowned.

"What's-"

" _Len_." I perked up upon hearing his name. She found him? But why did she sound so scared? Why? Shouldn't she be happy that she found him? Unless...

 _No..._ I thought as I watched Rin sprint away. I chased after her, my heart pounding and the blood draining from my face. _No, he can't be..._

A figure hung limply from a tall branch, swinging back and forth slightly.

 _No...no, please..._

Blonde bangs covered the person's eyes, the messy locks falling about to their chin.

 _No...please, God..._

They had pale, pale skin- as pale as Len's.

 _I don't believe in you, but please..._

They wore a black button up shirt and jeans, what Len had worn last I saw him.

 _Don't let this be Len..._

Rin stopped. Her eyes were wide and panicked. Taking out a rather large knife from the inside of her coat, she leaped up and began to frantically and skillfully climb the tree. I was too shocked and afraid to question the fact that she had a knife on her. That...that was a dead body...but... _whose_? All logic pointed to Len, but I refused to believe it. It couldn't be.

Their clothes were torn and bloody, arm bent at an unusual angle. They didn't appear to be breathing. Blood ran down the side of their arm and dripped onto the the dirt floor beneath them.

 _No...he wouldn't...actually...?_ I thought somewhat numbly. After what he had told me, about nearly committing suicide and falling into a depression, it seemed so unreal. The happy, always smiling, cheerful, considerate and caring Len Kagamine, committing suicide, especially after he told me that I was the reason he wasn't so "lost" anymore? It was preposterous, but even so, the idea that it was somehow my fault kept creeping back into my head. What if he thought I didn't care? What if I didn't show him enough affection? _What if I wasn't there for him when he needed me?_

Rin cut the item that held the person by the neck- what was it? A vine? That was a bit peculiar- and gently carried them down. She gently put the body down and knelt over it. I couldn't see the person's face, but when Rin pushed the bangs back, she stiffened immediately, her breath hitching in her throat. I couldn't move- why couldn't I move?

Why couldn't I make my worthless self move toward my best friend and his distressed sister?

She looked down and I noticed as a tear fell from her eye and onto the floor. Her hands clenched into fists as she began to shake, sobs wracking her body. I swallowed the lump in my throat. That reaction wasn't a good one. What did that mean? Did it mean that it was-

"L-Len?"

 **mmm watcha saaaaaay-** **  
** ***shot*** **  
** **so i finally updated, good for me, but then i gave you...this.**

 **._.** **  
** **yeah** **  
** **pls dont kill me guys** **  
** **what do you think happened to len?** **  
** **comments are encouraged and appreciated!** **  
** **ciao~**


	11. Chapter 11

_****__**Miku**_  
"Y-You're smiling," Miku stuttered, staring at the blonde, eyes wide with disbelief. "Why the hell are you smiling in a situation like this?!" Rin looked up, a wide grin on her face as she wiped her tears away. She refused to believe that Len's sister was happy that he was...that he was-

"It's not him," _-dead?!_

"I-It's not?" Miku stammered, relief flooding her heart like a tsunami. "The clothes-"

"Look at the face." She said, leaning away and finally giving Miku access to look at the face of the person that she thought to be Len. Fortunately, thank God, Rin was right.

The person's face was thinner and had sharper facial features. Len's face had more of a cute, boyish look. The person's sky blue eyes were a bit small and far apart, whereas Len's were much bigger and they were...well, now that Miku thought about it, she didn't know exactly what color they were. They always seemed to change gradually. Sometimes they'd be a summer green, and other times they'd be the color of the ocean. That's what Miku liked best about his appearance.

"W-Who is this, then?" Miku whispered. There was a dead body. Right in front of her. A dead body. She looked at Rin. Her face showed that she was deep in thought and probably not bothered by the dead person. Miku wondered how.

"Not sure," Rin muttered before standing. She scanned the area and clutched her knife. "He's somewhere around here, so stay close." Miku's eyes widened, but she still made her way to the blonde anyways.

"Wh-What? We just found a dead body!" Miku stammered. "W-We need to go to the poli-" Rin spun around and have her a hard glare.

"No," She snarled. "The police shouldn't be involved in this. The guy is a bad one, anyway. Whoever did this did _us_ a favor. We don't breathe a word to anyone about this, except for Len when we find him." Miku gave Rin a glum look. The Kagamine had already started to walk soundlessly deeper into the forest, examining the area carefully.

" _If_." Miku mumbled miserably. Rin gave Miku another look with her piercing blue eyes.

"No. _When_ ," She corrected. "We _will_ find him. And he _will_ be alright." Behind the slight anger and ominous tone of Rin's voice, there was reassurance in her promise. For herself or not, Miku wasn't quite sure.

Rin walked carefully and quietly, Miku walking behind her awkwardly and not exactly as quiet or careful. The only sound that could be heard was the faint rustling of the tree leaves and the hooting of an owl in the distance. The moon shone brightly enough for Miku to see the silver light illuminating certain patches of the ground, which was a good thing considering it was pretty dark. Miku was surprised she hasn't ran into a tree, or fell in a hole.

Rin led the way seemingly without any trouble despite the darkness. Miku was slightly glad she had Rin with her, which was a thought she never thought she'd ever, _ever_ think. Not only was she rude to her, but Rin also treated Len like he was trash. The whole family, even. Miku was baffled that such a loveable ball of sunshine could come from such a horrible family.

Miku wasn't sure if they had their reasons, but if they did, they better be good ones.

But despite his family's strange attitude, there was something else. Something else that Miku couldn't quite put her finger on. Maybe it had something to do with Len himself. Miku still didn't forget the whole medicine incident with the blonde, but she wondered what on Earth it was. It appeared that Rin knew about it, too.

Not only that, but how did Rin know to come _here_ of all places? In the forest? And how, _how_ was she unfazed by a dead body? Something told Miku that there was something huge being hidden from her.

"...Can I ask you something?" Miku mumbled to Rin. She sighed.

"No."

"Why are you so horrible to Len?" Miku ignored Rin's answer and decided to ask the question anyways. Rin stiffened for a split second, but it was so fast Miku almost thought she imagined it. Almost.

"Don't ask me that again."

"You seem to care a lot for him, but you treat him like shit. Why? It doesn't make any sense at all..." Miku muttered. Rin turned around and gave her a look.

"Listen...I don't want to. I mean, I love Len. I do. But...I can't show him that I do. I can't. It's...dangerous." Rin replied. Miku was shocked. She didn't expect Rin to respond. She thought she'd snap at her and tell her to shut up, or just straight up ignore her. Her answer, though, instead made the tealette further interested. It made more questions pop into her mind, and that wasn't necessarily a good thing, because didn't curiosity kill the cat?

"What do you-"

"Sh!" Rin hissed, effectively shutting Miku up. She looked around, then silently crept forward, Miku behind her, doing her best to be as quiet as Rin. There was the sound of a twig snapping nearby, about a couple feet away from where they stood. Rin raised her knife, and once again went forth. The air was thick with tension and suspense.

Miku could hear her pounding heart, blood roaring in her ears as butterflies erupted in her stomach. And, no, not the good butterflies. The butterflies you get when you feel unimaginably sick, or the painful butterflies you feel when you're right about to drop down that dreaded path on a horrifying rollercoaster.

It all happened so fast.

Rin reached a tree, and suddenly a pale, dirty, scratched hand holding a knife came from behind the trunk, aiming to stab Rin's throat. Rin, luckily, was fast and leaned back, grabbing the person's hand. Miku let out a ragged gasp and rushed to Rin's aid.

And, leaning against the tree trunk and holding a knife, was Len Kagamine.


End file.
